cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Zicuh
Zicuh is a fan character made by User:ResidentialWeeb Biography Zicuh was born and raised on a farm along with his older brother who was 16 at the time of his birth. Zicuh only spent a small portion of his life with him, but his older brother values him a lot and wants him to live a good life. Zicuh lived a normal life for a while, he was homeschooled and worked on the farm, though he works at the summer camp sometimes. He met fuan there and befriended him, they met every year and eventually he discovered his romantic attraction to boys on year. He and fuan also shared this interest and decided to date. Eventually, his parents found out about their relationship and they were upset and mad. They said to their son that he was possessed by the devil and said he was going to hell if he stayed this way. He was distressed and sad by their words and felt ashamed. They eventually decided without informing their eldest son and without telling zicuh, to put him into conversion therapy hoping to “fix” their son and prevent him from going to hell. However, they disowned him and would only let him back in if he changed. Zicuh would not be allowed to live with his family and had to live in the church for 6 months. There, he faced mental and physical abuse. There, he was told constantly he was committing a sin and he would never be forgiven and will go to hell if he refuses to change. He was sad, but he doesn’t know how to change, they eventually started electroshock therapy on him which left a serious toll on him. They also started started aversion therapy on him by heating his hands and also electrocuting him causing him to feel excruciating pain whenever gay porn was shown. Only being relieved him of the pain whenever it was heterosexual. They performed an exorcism on him which utterly horrified him and made him believe he was possessed by a demon. He was also starved and dehydrated in some cases, he also had trouble sleeping some nights due to some of the things they’ve done to him. He was eventually sexually assaulted and he attempted to take his own life. The whole family, including his older brother was informed. The parents while upset, did believe the therapy was working as the demon is starting to leave. the older brother, was furious as his brother was put through this and wasn’t told about them putting him in conversion therapy. His brother, decided to break him out and in the process, he killed his brother’s therapist. His brother eventually took him to a therapist and was diagnosed with depression, ptsd, and also developed anxiety. His older brother, sent him to live with fuan as he doesn’t want his younger brother to become like him and he knows his parents will come to his place looking for him. Fuan helps him everyday, though zicuh isn’t really energetic nor really motivated to do stuff, however he does use all his energy to hang out with his boyfriend. He spends most of his days in his room and goes out with fuan at night so he won’t get caught. He is very upset and stressed often and gets anxiety attacks frequently. So he has developed a stim, which is a way for him to relieve stress by disassembling items and reassembling them, or he just breaks stuff, even the clothes he wears. He has ptsd, so he gets flashbacks frequently and often wakes up from nightmares. He gets triggered by things from churches and crosses, to porn and showers. His family also disowned him, and refuse to accept him back in until he becomes straight. They are currently trying to find him and send him back to therapy under a different therapist. He wields the lethal stand, starless. His stand is automatic so any damage done to it will leave him unharmed. The stand can’t die, so it’ll always come back. His stand is covered by eyes all over his body, he attacks a target zicuh sets and moves at their same speed, once he’s one foot away from them, the stand will then cause their heads to explode, killing them instantly, and it will quickly eat them. However, it only moves if the target moves, and will attack anyone within its range moving faster than them. If someone stands still or stops moving, it’ll attack any living thing that moves. It also can’t start its attack unless it is seen by a person, which zicuh determines who it’s target will be. His stand also is ineffective against blind people as it can’t attack them. Finally, his stand won’t attack people that are moving in vehicles as their bodies aren’t moving thus it won’t detect them. His stand is the town’s newest urban legend, and claim that the stand is death itself or a alien, or a monster deep down that found its way to the surface, or the last specimen of a near extinct ancient species. Personality Zicuh gets stressed very easily, he has anxiety so he gets anxiety attacks frequently and panics a lot, he fears of being seen by his family or other people and being sent back to conversion therapy. He also suffers from depression so he isn’t very energetic, and isn’t interested in a lot of topics. He gets sad often and just doesn’t feel motivated to do things. Though when he’s in a good mood, he goes on a date with fuan, or just hangs out with him. He suffers from intense ptsd due to physical and mental abuse, as well as sexual assault. So he gets flashbacks quite often and usually wakes up to nightmares. He also has agoraphobia, more specifically, he is afraid of churches and showers, especially communal showers. His flashbacks are triggered from crosses, to porn. Even the word “god” or “Jesus” triggers a flashback. He has serious trust issues and fears that the wrong friend could betray him. He is afraid of priests, and hides from them. He has a stim where he relieves his stress by disassembling things and reassembling them. He also breaks things if he can’t do that, he will even break his own clothes. Whenever he’s stressed, scared, or nervous he will start to laugh in an attempt to relieve it. He laughs as a way to express his stress, or concern, and usually not out of finding something funny. He is afraid of his family except for his older brother, and while he finds him a bit suspicious and possibly immoral, he is grateful for him saving him. He isn’t the smartest person, having an IQ of 95, but he does know how to repair things. Appearance He is a basilisk, he is a serpent. His hair is bright ginger, and his face is covered in freckles. His scales are black, and he has visible fangs. His eyes are red. His facial expression is usually tired. He wears a black hoodie with several patches on it, including the flag of Slovakia on the right sleeve, a pride flag underneath it, and a maple leaf underneath that. The left sleeve has a American flag, a guitar underneath that, and a skull underneath that. He also wears oversized black cargo pants with several pockets, to keep them from falling, he wears a belt with a silver buckle with a rose and cow skull on it. When shirtless or nude, he has a large diagonal scar that goes downwards from his left shoulder, to his right waist. He is also incredibly skinny and has burn marks on his hands. He is 5’4’, but he looks very slim. He wears oversized clothes to hide the fact he is skinny. He wears a white tank top underneath his jacket along with skull boxers. Starless His stand starless is 5’4’ as well and is a similar build to zicuh. The stand is completely black and visible to everyone even people who don’t have stands or any ability to see spirits or souls. The stand’s body is mostly covered by large eyes with orange irises, and red pupils, the rest of the eyes are yellow. The eyes are different in how they appear, they can be diagonally down, normal, or vertical. The stand has a mouth with multiple sharp teeth. When the stand kills someone, all or most of its eyes turn into mouths and eat the body. Powers, Abilities, and weaknesses Zicuh/Powers, abilities, and weaknesses Trivia * The scar across his torso is a reference to Soul Eater Evan's scar. Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Black Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:M0nka6's Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Awaiting Image Category:Males